1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting apparatus and an automobile including the lighting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobiles are equipped with lamps, such as headlamps, in the front. Lighting apparatuses used as headlamps include a low beam light source that emits a low beam, which is a passing beam, and a high beam light source that emits a high beam, which is a driving beam (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-59643).
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs), which are known for their long lifespan, or laser devices are used as the low beam light source and the high beam light source (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-59643 for corresponding patent literature).